


Slow, Soft, Steady

by Stregatrek



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Stregatrek
Summary: Date night on the Enterprise D
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Slow, Soft, Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February 2020 everyone!!

“Beverly,” Deanna appeared in her office doorway.  


“Hello,” the doctor said softly, setting down her stylus. “What can I do for you?”  


“Nothing at the moment,” Deanna said, holding her hands behind her back and wandering closer to Beverly’s desk with a smile. “But I _was _hoping you’d join me in Holodeck Two around nineteen hundred hours.”  
__

__Beverly opened the timetable on her PADD, looking up at Deanna’s lovely smile, her halo of hair. “I can do that,” she said.  
_ _

__“Great,” Deanna’s hand rested briefly on Beverly’s shoulder. “See you then,”  
_ _

__Watching her leave, Beverly smiled. “Thanks for stopping by,”  
_ _

__“Any time,”  
_ _

__Beverly passed her day quickly, focused on her research and the few minor injury cases that came in and out of Sickbay. A quiet frisson of anticipation drifted occasionally up her spine, thinking of Deanna. Things had been so lovely since they’d been together. So simple. Deanna was kind, thoughtful, playful, intelligent. They went on walks in the arboretum, saw concerts. Deanna had even promised to be in Beverly’s next play. Things had just been… so lovely.  
_ _

__When her shift ended, she handed off Sickbay to Doctor Selar and went to her quarters to change.  
_ _

__Holodeck Two was already in use when she arrived at sixteen forty nine. The computer informed her that Deanna was inside, and she ordered the doors open. A sofly-lit orbital lounge above a purple-blue world greeted her, soft music drifting from a piano beside the dance floor. “You’re early,” Deanna smiled.  
_ _

__Beverly stepped inside, allowing the doors to close behind her. “I couldn’t wait,” she said softly, slipping her arms around Deanna and kissing the brunette on the cheek. “You look beautiful,”  
_ _

__“So do you,” Deanna kissed the corner of her mouth, and Beverly turned her head so their lips met properly.  
_ _

__“Mm, this is beautiful,” Beverly said, resting their cheeks together and looking around. “Will you dance with me?”  
_ _

__“I’d like nothing better,”  
_ _


End file.
